


Through the Years (A Klaine Christmas Story)

by Novoklaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Daddies!Klaine, Established Relationship, Fluff, Klaine, M/M, Married Life, New York City, Parenthood, Post-Canon, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novoklaine/pseuds/Novoklaine
Summary: 24 Christmas stories for Kurt, Blaine, and their little growing family, spanning through the many years of their relationship.Each day is a different snippet of time in their many holiday seasons, starting in 2018 and working forward.Part of the 'Klaine Advent Drabble 2020'
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 28
Kudos: 32
Collections: Klaine Advent 2020





	1. The Winds of Change

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> It's almost Christmas!! I hope you are all keeping safe this holiday season. I know it's going to be a tough one for many this year, but hopefully this little advent will put some brightness out there for us :)
> 
> This is Day One - Abashed.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy xx
> 
> (All of my Titles are going to be from Christmas Songs- if you figure them out, enjoy them too ;) )

**Chapter One**

**‘Abashed’**

**_Monday, 24 th of December 2018_ **

****

It’s a foggy morning out on the streets of New York City, and Blaine is wrapped up from head to toe in his Christmas gear, despite the protests from his husband that he can still hear ringing in his ears.

_‘Blaine! Just because it’s Christmas Eve, doesn’t mean you can dress like you’ve rolled right out of the North Pole!’_

But that was _exactly_ what it means to Blaine. When else is he going to have the opportunity to don his wonderfully cosy maroon sweater that seemed to pair perfectly (in his eyes) with his candy cane capri pants, his black lace up Santa boots with the white fluffy rims, buddled under his thick, navy blue winter coat that Kurt had bought for him as a Christmas gift the year prior. To top it all off, Blaine has a pair of maroon, fluffy earmuffs on to boot.

The streets are bustling with last minute Christmas shoppers, but Blaine doesn’t mind in the slightest that he has to dodge and duck and weave around them as they hurry along, arms filled with bags of presents and food for the following day’s festivities. Blaine keeps a smile on his face, his hands wrapped tightly around his steaming cup of coffee, because he _adores_ Christmas, and he’s pretty sure he always will.

He’d finished his Christmas shopping in the first week of December, and is now just enjoying the crisp walk down the main shopping district, taking his time to window shop and admire the wonderfully festive outfits that are still on display. Kurt is off helping Rachel with some last-minute dress adjustments for her Christmas Eve carolling competition, so Blaine knows he has time to just enjoy his little stroll. His eyes scan the many shop fronts, and he spots one of the silken scarves (white with golden feathers woven into the fabric) that he’s bought for Kurt as a stocking filler, and he chews a little on his lower lip when he realises that it’s currently on sale.

_Would it be awful to buy this second one and return the first and pocket the difference?_

It’s not that they’re low on cash, in fact, they’re rather financially comfortable. No, it’s the years of living and breathing all that is Kurt Hummel and his bargaining ways that has this thought running through Blaine’s head. He quickly shakes it away, but does go inside the store, purely to see if there are any other scarves that take his fancy, and because his cheeks are starting to freeze and the store looks warm and inviting.

Inside smells like warm vanilla and a hint of cinnamon and Blaine loves it. He takes his time looking through the many scarves on display, letting his fingers poke through the tops of his forest green fingerless gloves to skim over the fabric. He’s not entirely sure how it happens, but he seems to move from the scarves over towards the children’s section of the store, and it’s here that Blaine finds himself standing in front of a small display, his eyes wide and shining, lips parted as he stares in utter adoration at the lovely little Christmas onesie. It’s clearly meant to be a reindeer, the material a soft and fluffy light brown, a floppy hood adorned with golden antlers settled right on top. Blaine turns it over in his hand and _oh my god_ it has the smallest little tail where the child’s butt would be. Blaine is fairly sure that his heart has just grown three sizes, because his chest is positively aching as he stares at the material in his hands.

A child could wear this. _His_ child could wear this. He could have a child, small and chubby and babbling and absolutely adorable and they could fit into this and wear it at Christmas time. He could curl up with them on the sofa and read then Christmas books whilst they snuggle under the blankets. He could put them to bed on Christmas Eve with Kurt by his side, sing them a soft Christmas song to send them off to a peaceful sleep, all the while he and Kurt prepare the apartment for the wonders of Christmas day…

“Uh, sir? Can I help you?”

A voice breaks through his thoughts and Blaine’s blinks up at the store clerk who is staring at him with large, concerned eyes.

“I’m fine” Blaine breathes out and the young man offers him a weary smile.

“You sure? You know… that won’t fit you, right?”

Blaine’s eyebrows furrow into a frown and he looks down to see that he’s somehow gotten his own hands into the tiny little sleeves, his thumbs rubbing gently over the material. He feels his cheeks glow hot and he quickly sets the little onesie back down, feeling abashed and a little like he wants to run.

“Sorry” he swallows and straightens up, picks up his coffee that he doesn’t even remember setting on the floor, and races from the store before he can cause himself any further embarrassment.

* * *

“Fine, fine! We can open one gift each now” Kurt gives in when Blaine gives him his best puppy dog eyes from where he is currently sitting, cross legged on the edge of their couch. They’ve just finished watching Love Actually – a yearly tradition – their mugs of peppermint hot chocolate now empty, tummy’s full and toes warm under the thick blanket they keep out in the winder months.

“Yes!” Blaine scrambles from the couch and hurries over to the tree they have in the corner of their living room, bending down to reach for two gifts. He comes back to Kurt and sits cross legged opposite him, tugging the blanket back over his legs as he hands him a gift wrapped in brown paper (Kurt had wanted to be as ecofriendly as possible this year) tied off with a red and green ombre ribbon. The tag on the ribbon is addressed to _Kurt_ in Blaine’s elegant scroll, and his own gift is in the shape of a small box.

“You first” Kurt grins at him softly, reaching out to rub gently over Blaine’s covered legs and Blaine tears into his gift. After a little fussing, being careful not to rip the paper too much, he holds a stunning, matte black watch in his hands and a smile spreads over his lips.

“Kurt, this is… it’s so lovely” he smiles and leans forward, pressing a sweet kiss to his husband’s smiling lips, savouring the taste of peppermint and ginger bread he finds there for a few moment before he pulls back. “I can’t wait to wear it”

“I can’t wait to see you in it. But I swear to Gaga, if you drop this one in the fishbowl…”

“I won’t” Blaine promises and carefully closes the watch box, watched as Kurt starts to open his gift. He is much quicker with ridding his gift of its paper than Blaine was, an the young man watches as his husband’s perfectly sculpted brows raise a little and then furrow in confusion.

“Blaine?”

“Yes?”

“This is for me?”

“Yes”

“Oh,” Kurt hums and carefully sets his gift down in his lap, running his fingers over it before he looks up at Blaine again. “Why?”

Blaine’s lips tug up into a smile as he looks down at Kurt’s lap, eyes skimming over the tiny reindeer onesie that currently resides there.

“Well, I saw it today and I thought it was really cute”

Kurt lets out a small sigh and he nods in agreement.

“Well, I’ll give you that. It’s cute. But sweetheart, it’s not exactly my size. And I don’t think it’s actually made to fit Pringle” Kurt looks over the top of the sofa to where their tabby cat is currently draped over one of the kitchen stools, tail swaying lazily in the air.

“No. It’s made for a baby”

Blaine smiles gently at his husband as he lets out an exasperated sigh.

“Right, but we don’t have one of those”

Kurt looks at Blaine, and Blaine looks at Kurt, and the room is silent apart from the soft ticking of their antique clock handing up on the wall, and the faint bustling of the city traffic outside on the streets. Blaine can see the cogs working over in his husbands mind, and he knows that Kurt has finally flipped over to the same page as him when his high cheeks begin to turn a little pink, and his eyes drop down to the onesie again.

“ _Oh_ ”

He breathes out gently and his eyes flicker back up to meet Blaine’s now shining hazel ones.

“You-are you serious?” Kurt asks softly and Blaine’s hands find his own over the top of the gift, slotting neatly between his fingers. Blaine’s hands are warm and firm and reassuring.

“I saw it today, Kurt, and it just-it just hit me. I want a baby. I want a baby with _you_ and I-I think we’re ready.”

“We are?”

Kurt is still looking stunned, but he doesn’t dare let go of Blaine’s hands.

“I think so. Our jobs are steady, we have a bigger apartment. We know what we want from life… we’re settled. I really think that we’re ready for this.”

“But I’m only 25 and you aren’t even that yet” Kurt sighs and Blaine’s thumb rubs soothingly over his knuckles.

“It doesn’t have to be right away. It’s obviously a process for us, and you can say no. You can, but I don’t think you will.” Blaine smiles softly and it’s only a few moments before Kurt’s lips are tugging up into a matching smile.

“I won’t. O-okay. Let’s do it. Let’s talk about a baby”

The words are like music to Blaine’s ears and he dives forward, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s shoulders as he plants a kiss square on his mouth and Kurt lets out a muffled sound before his arms are winding around Blaine’s small waist, tugging the younger man on top of him as they settle back into the cushions of the sofa. They only break apart when their lips are plump and their chests are heaving, eyes shining brightly as Kurt pulls the onesie out from where it lay trapped between their chests, holding it up for both of them to gaze upon.

“Baby Hummel-Anderson” He grins, and Blaine presses a lingering kiss to his smooth cheek.

“Mmhm, our little human”

Kurt smiles at that and turns to look at his husband, eyes flickering over his face for a few beats.

“Merry Christmas, Blaine” he hums softly and Blaine answers with a kiss.

Merry Christmas indeed.


	2. Best Things in Life are Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two - 'Brake'
> 
> Kurt & Blaine host a small Christmas get together and share some joyous news with their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the lovely response to chapter one!!
> 
> Now here is day two :) I hope you enjoy Klaine 2019!

**Chapter Two**

**‘Brake’**

**_Friday, 20 th of December 2019_ **

****

For about the fifth time tonight, Kurt finds himself wondering if the neighbours are going to call the cops on their apartment and report a noise complaint. He does note, however, that he seems to be the only one that this thought is plaguing, as his husband and Rachel Berry come together to belt out the final chorus of ‘Wrap Me Up’ by a Great Big World, Blaine’s fingers jamming away on the piano keys.

Kurt had known that tonight was going to be a loud one the second he’d caught Blaine hauling their piano out of the spare room into the living area, spouting off words like ‘fun’, and ‘festive’ and ‘grinch’. Kurt is almost certain the last one was aimed at himself as a slight insult, but he had let it slide. He can’t be mad at his husband, not today.

But not being mad at his husband doesn’t mean he isn’t at least a little bit concerned about the durability of their walls for keeping sound in. He and Blaine have already received a complaint just a few months prior for disturbing their left-hand-side neighbours at 2am with the sound of their cat wailing in pain. Of course, Pringle had been absolutely fine, and the sound had in fact been Blaine and his complete inability to shut up or use a damn pillow when in the throws of passion with his husband. Needless to say, the comment had resulted in 3 pints of Ben & Jerry’s and many nights of coaxing and reassurance before Blaine would let Kurt so much as grope him again.

“Come on, Kurt! Lighten up! It’s almost Christmas”

A hand comes down onto Kurt’s shoulder and he jumps a little, looking up at Jesse St James as he stands beside him, smiling as he holds onto a fresh cup of Kurt’s famous eggnog.

“I know, I know. I’m just a little sceptical about the noise”

His comment seems to alert Rachel, who’s head snaps over to him and her eyes narrow.

“Excuse me, Kurt Hummel-Anderson. Noise?”

“Rachel, don’t stress yourself” Blaine worries and gets up from where he is seated on the piano bench beside the small woman, moving behind her to massage her shoulders gently. Kurt fights the urge to roll his eyes, but thankfully Santana does it for him, sliding up next to him with her own glass of eggnog gripped tightly in her hands.

“Why are the two hobbits’ acting so touchy feely today? Have you finally decided that polyamory is for you?” She raises an eyebrow in Kurt’s direction, and he sighs softly, folding his arms across the tight and slightly scratchy Christmas sweater that Blaine had insisted he wear. It’s a deep red with white snowflakes on the front, framing the writing **‘I’ve been naughty’** , whilst Blaine’s is a lovely forest green with the same style text, but with **‘I’ve been nice’** stamped on the front. Kurt was most definitely picking the Christmas party outfits next year.

“No. Rachel helped Blaine with some gift stuff this year for everyone” Kurt shrugs his shoulders. “They’re bonding. You know how they can be”

He’s actually a little surprised that he’s managed to lie so well to Santana, who can usually sniff out bullshit as if it’s a strong fragrance, but this time she just nods and takes a long sip of her Christmas drink.

Kurt looks up when he hears the piano being played again and he is quick to set his drink down, hurrying over to the two offending noise makers before they an open their mouths to start up the singing again.

“Okay, why don’t we put the brakes on the carolling, _for now_ ,” Kurt adds when Rachel’s fiery glare is aimed at him. “We still have presents to exchange”

“I love presents” Blaine looks up at Kurt with smile that Kurt just wants to kiss, but he’ll have to do that later. They have more important things to deal with now. Instead, he takes Blaine’s hand and pulls him to his feet, lacing their fingers together as he gets everyone to move to sit on their couches. All of their friend’s aren’t here, but that’s okay. These days they’re scattered all over the United States, but the ones close by always come around for Christmas. Kurt takes a seat in the loveseat and pulls Blaine down onto his lap as Sam kicks off the gift giving. This year it was just him, Santana & Brittany, Rachel & Jesse, and Elliot who had been able to make it to the little festive celebration, and Kurt is okay with that.

“I can feel you shaking” Blaine turns and mutters to him, meeting his eyes with a small smile. It’s true, Kurt is shaking with both nerves and excitement. He’s been waiting to give this gift to their friends all day and waiting these few extra minutes kind of feels like torture.

“Can you blame me?” he muses with a raised brow and Blaine’s smile just seems to widen.

“Not in the slightest”

Blaine settles in his lap with his back pressed against Kurt’s chest, and he takes a moment to just enjoy the weight of his husband on top of him. He smells like oranges and cinnamon (probably from the mulled wine recipe he had create earlier that morning) and it takes Kurt much restraint not to nuzzle into the crook of his neck that is just visible from the collar of his Christmas sweater. They open their gifts from friends, taking their time to thank them and create a little pile of their gifts on the coffee table. Kurt can feel his stomach tighten with each passing friend and then it’s his turn. Blaine lets him get up, and they lace their fingers together and move to stand in front of their friends.

“So, Blaine and I actually have a joint gift for you this year” he hums and Blaine squeezes his hand before he lets go and moves to pick up the little wrapped card-like gifts for their friends, handing them out to everyone, their names printed in Kurt’s elegant script right on top.

“Are these vouchers to that sex-shop you guys use? Because I am all for that” Santana grins up at them and Kurt stares her down and Blaine blushes almost as red and Kurt’s sweater. This was a definite reminder never to ask Santana to cat sit for them again.

“ _No_ , Santana. It’s not” Kurt huffs out, brushing his sweater out to flatten it against his stomach. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Jesse and Rachel cuddled together on the corner of the couch, and his tight lips turn up into a small smile. “Just open them, please”

Kurt moves to wrap his arm around Blaine’s small waist, drawing him in closer as their friends begin to unwrap their little gifts. Kurt’s heart is racing as he watches the wrapping paper fall away and a soft silence falls across the apartment. Kurt knows that all of them are now looking at their little Christmas cards, all of which have a little copy of baby Hummel-Anderson’s sonogram inside. Kurt knows that it’s early, that it’s only been 9 weeks since their trip to the clinic, only 6 weeks since Rachel had burst out of their bathroom door, 5 pregnancy tests held up high in her hands, but they’re so excited and it’s _Christmas_ and Kurt couldn’t think of a better time to share the news with the people they loved most.

“Are you serious?”

It is Sam who speaks up first, his eyes wide as he looks between the two men, Blaine nodding with a big grin on his face.

“Yep. We’re having a baby”

The words hit Kurt right in the heart and his grip on Blaine tightens even more. They’re having a _baby_. A little girl or boy that will be entirely theirs, a little person that they get to nurture and cherish. Kurt has to breathe so he doesn’t cry, again.

The congratulations start pouring in as their friends scramble up to give them hugs and kisses, babbling away about how phenomenal this is. Kurt even thinks he can see tears in Santana’s eyes.

“But wait, who’s having your baby?” Brittany asks as they pull back, her eyes flickering between them. “Did Blaine get a sex change?”

“No. No, we’re using a surrogate. We mixed our sperm so we don’t know who’s going to be the biological parent, but it doesn’t matter” Blaine beams up and Kurt and he leans down to press a tender kiss to his husband’s lips.

“Gross,” Santana grins. “How far along is the baby oven, then?”

“I’m 9 weeks today, actually”

Rachel stands up from where she is still seated in Jesse’s lap, moving over to stand beside Kurt and Blaine. Kurt reaches out and laces his fingers with hers and they share a soft smile. Once again, a hushed silence falls over the room until everyone starts babbling and rushing forward to congratulate them all over again, firing off questions about how it happened, when they decided this, why Rachel and not Santana, how was it all feeling, and Kurt soaks in every single second. There is a definite joy in the air and as he watches his husband excitedly talk to their friends about their impending parenthood, he knows it.

This is the best decision they will ever make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the little announcement :) I know it never said how far along Rachel was in Canon but I like to think she was about 7-8 months :)
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!! xxx


	3. It's Been a Long, Hard Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3
> 
> Kurt & Blaine spend their first Christmas with little baby Tracy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Klaine 2020! I know it has been a hard year for everyone this year, so I am wishing you all the very best for the holiday season xx

**Chapter Three**

**‘Careless’**

**_Friday, 25th December 2020_ **

Blaine snuggles up a little further into his husband as they sit on their bed, propped up against their many pillows, sheets and blankets tugged up almost to their chins. The heating is on in the apartment, but they’ve opted to stay in the cozy warmth of their bed this morning. Blaine can tell by the way that the sun is shining in a little through the curtains, soft patterns dancing on the wall opposite the window, that it’s snowing outside. Kurt has his laptop perched on his lap, lid open and a video chat with Carole and Burt currently active.

“I just can’t get over how much she’s growing” Carole smiles gently and Blaine’s eyes slowly slide up to look at the little baby girl that is currently nestled in Kurt’s arms, tucked up and fast asleep. She’d had them up at the crack of dawn with some hunger induced tears, but they’d settled her down and brought her back to their bed before calling Kurt’s parents to wish them a merry Christmas.

“I know. It sometimes feels like it was just yesterday that we brought her home” Blaine hums, reaching a hand up and out from under the blanket to lightly touch her little closed fist. Her skin bears the same olive tone as her mother’s, and Blaine and Kurt love that. They love that her hair is dark and thick, and her eyes have a doe like shape that Kurt just _knows_ will be the death of him one day. They love that her nose is a perfect reflection of her father’s, and her eyes are the same stunning blue as his too. She’s most gorgeous little being they’ve ever seen, and Blaine knows it’s not just bias. Not at all.

“I just wish we were there, y’know?” Burt sighs softly from his place next to Carole on their sofa in Lima, Ohio, and Blaine watches as the woman wraps her arms around Burt and leans into him, sighing gently as she does. Blaine knows exactly how he’s feeling. He’d woken up the same morning with Kurt in his arms, the baby monitor going off just as the sun outside was beginning to rise, and something had felt off. Christmases usually began with the soft thrum of Christmas songs floating into the bedroom, warmth flooding through Blaine as he awoke in the arms of his husband, wrapped up together under the covers. They’d dress in their matching pyjamas (curtesy of Blaine) and would pad through to the kitchen to make morning hot chocolates for everyone in their custom-made Christmas mugs (also curtesy of Blaine). Then, they would settle down in the living room beside the fully decked out Christmas tree and would then proceed to look in their custom designed and made Christmas stockings (courtesy of Kurt) for their gifts to share with their little family.

This year just feels… off.

“I know. But it’s for the best. Your heart Dad-” Kurt begins but is cut off almost instantly by Burt.

“My heart is fine, kiddo. Has been for years. It’s your worrying that’s the issue here”

“I think this year above all years is a great justification for my worrying” Kurt retorts right back, Blaine’s hand moving from the little girls fist down to his husband’s thigh, squeezing gently. He knows that Kurt still worries about his Dad, and the minute they’d heard about the rise of the hard hitting new global virus, Kurt had practically demanded that his parents stay in their home and avoid others as much as they could. The last thing Kurt could ever want would be his father back in hospital. Blaine can still remember holding Kurt in his arms as he cried into his neck until his eyes were red and puffy and his nose a leaking mess, completely terrified of losing another member of his family. Little Tracy had really brought a spark of joy into the bleak year of 2020, and for that Blaine will be forever thankful.

“We know that this was for the best, honey,” Carole smiles at them softly on the screen. “It would be careless of us to travel to the city right now. But this just means that next year will be all the more wonderful”

Blaine smiles back warmly, and it only grows as Tracy begins to stir, her big, blue eyes blinking open to stare up at Kurt.

“Oh, someone is awake” Kurt coos and leans down to press a soft kiss to her smooth forehead as she yawns, Blaine’s eyes settling on her face again. She looks tired but rested, her little fists moving up to rub over her face. Blaine’s heart swells again, just like it always does whenever he looks at his daughter. Bringing little Tracy Anderson-Hummel into the world during a pandemic hasn’t been without its challenges, but Blaine wouldn’t change it for the world. Their lives are just different now, but it’s a difference that they’ve accepted and cherish every single day.

“We should let you kids get your day started. We’ll call you after breakfast”

They end the call with smiles and ‘I love you’s’ and Blaine finds himself curled up to Kurt’s side, Tracy reaching up between them to poke and play with their faces.

“This isn’t how I wanted her first Christmas to be” Blaine whispers gently to his husband, his gaze shifting to find Kurt looking down at him with an understanding smile. He knows that Blaine had wanted to have their baby’s first Christmas surrounded by their family and friends. He’d wanted to dress her in her little Christmas outfit - obviously chosen by his husband- and take her out for a rugged up walk in the park, see the lights of the city together as a family. He wanted to come home and have hot chocolate and curl up on the couch with their little one in their arms before sitting down to a perfect Christmas dinner. Now, they’ll be spending the day just the three of them, at home with a small dinner and maybe a Christmas film. Kurt had briefly suggested a masked walk to the park, but they’d decided against it.

“But, I really do love the idea of it being just us three” Blaine smiles and Kur’s lips tug even wider at that.

“Me too. Our year could have been a lot worse” he hums and they both smile down at Tracy as she tries to stick her little chubby finger up Kurt’s nose, a toothless smile on her face. Blaine leans up to press a lingering kiss to his husband’s cheek. Kurt is right. Their year could have been much worse, and at least he gets to spend Christmas Day under the covers with his little family, and in the end, it’s all he really needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not be able to update these daily, but I will definitely be doing 24 chapters! Next up is Chapter 4- with little toddling Tracy! :D


	4. All is Calm, All is Bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4
> 
> Kurt, Blaine & Tracy begin their journey to Ohio or the Holiday season, and Kurt starts to regret his refusal to drive there instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! Thank you all for the response to these little one-shots. I really hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them :)

**Chapter Four**

**‘Dispensable’**

**_Sunday, 19 December 2021_ **

****

Since his very first trip to New York City for the National Show Choir competition of 2011, Kurt has been on many a plane ride. The leg in the air from the bustling city to his childhood town and back has always been relatively peaceful, especially when he’s made the journey _without_ his husband and child. Now, as he sits in his cramped window seat in the centre of the airplane, Blaine’s shoulder digging uncomfortably into the side of his arm as he wrestles with their daughter, who has taken it upon herself to try and catapult out of Blaine’s lap and into the aisle where the cabin crew are currently trying to pass out tea and coffee. Thank god the flight is only an hour and a half long.

“Tracy, honey, let’s take a moment to calm down” Blaine hums softly and tries his best not to cry out as Tracy’s little leg comes flying out, kicking him right in the nose.

“Darling?” Kurt asks as he watches his husband struggle to set the giggling little girl upright as she does her best impression of what Kurt can only deem to be a worm.

“Yes, love?”

“Do you need some help?”

Blaine looks up at Kurt, his hair a wild and unruly mess of curls, despite the fact that he had gelled it down hard that very same morning.

“Nope. I’ve got this under control”

Kurt just watches as his husband – who has everything under control- proceeds to lock their daughter tightly against his chest before producing two plastic spoons from the seat pocket in front of him, shoving them into the little girl’s fists.

“Fwank you, Papa” Tracy hums in her light tone that makes Kurt’s heart grow just a little bit more every time he hears it. Their daughter’s speech is coming along swimmingly, and whilst Kurt thinks it has something to do with the fact that her mother was talking in full sentences endlessly by the time she was 18 months old, he and Blaine take all the credit. Tracy is a bright girl and seems to be filled with a boundless energy that they really weren’t prepared for. Gone are the days when they could peacefully start the morning with the little girl in their bed with them, sharing cuddles and kisses for at least an hour before they got too hungry. Now, the second Tracy is awake, so are her daddies, and it’s all hands-on deck. Recently, Tracy has come to learn that she can push her Papa’s buttons, and it’s become something of a past time for her. She enjoys stealing his bowties in the morning and racing around the apartment with them clutched in her chubby little fists, giggling endlessly as Blaine chases her around with a head of half gelled hair. She also enjoys stealing his socks when they’re drying on the clothes hanger and putting them on the cat’s bed. Poor Pringle had been told off a few too many times before Kurt and Blaine had figured out who the actual culprit was. Granted, Tracy manages to do all of this in the few seconds that her fathers take their eyes off her.

“Wonderful manners, Tracy. Good girl” Blaine practically beams and kisses the girl’s pink cheek with a loud ‘mwah’, earning himself a giggle in response.

“See,” Blaine flashes an almost smug smile at his husband. “What did I tell you? It’s paying off” the man hums and settled back into his seat as Tracy happily smacks her newly obtained spoons together, whilst her Daddy raises his brow at his husband.

The ‘it’ Blaine was referring to was of course the newest book he had added to his collection just a month back, titled ‘Raising the Future – a guide to gentle and open-minded parenting’. Kurt had of course thought this was a joke when his husband had come bustling into their apartment the day he’d purchased the book, waving it around in the air as if it was a winning lotto ticket.

“It’s perfect, Kurt. I haven’t even cracked it open yet and I can just tell. This, _this_ , is how we’ll raise our superstar”

Needless to say, Kurt was already planning on setting the book into the ‘Dispensable’ box when it came time for their annual spring clean. Blaine, however, seemed to be completely enraptured by the thing, and sat up most nights reading it until it was finished. From then on, Kurt had let Blaine ‘do his thing’ when it came to communicating with their child. If anything, it was rather entertaining to watch Blaine try to calmly reason with a 17 month old child as she screamed the house down, that it wasn’t in anyone’s best interests for her to cry simply because her parents wouldn’t let her eat the cat’s food for breakfast.

“Well honey, you did ask her what she wanted for breakfast” Kurt had retorted, only to be denied any form of sexual contact for the next 2 days because of it.

Sure, Kurt thinks that this way of discipline for their child is doomed to fail, but Blaine is so invested and tries so hard, that Kurt only makes fun of it lightly, and tries his best to let Blaine do as he needs to do. Like most trends in his husband’s life, this one will fade in a few weeks when he realises that gentle tones do absolutely nothing to stop your child from trying to bite the family cat.

It takes all of 3 minutes before Tracy is bored, and decides that throwing the spoons up and over the chair in front of her is the perfect activity for her to partake in. Blaine, it seems, has nodded off in this 3-minute window and Kurt blinks when the woman from the seat n front turns and sets her glare on them.

“Excuse me,” she huffs, loud enough that she wakes both Blaine and the man in the seat across the aisle. “Your child has just thrown spoons at me”

“Oh my god. I-I’m so sorry” Blaine blinks and holds Tracy a little closer to his chest. “she’s just a little restless. This is her first time on a plane and -”

“I don’t care. Do you see _my_ child throwing spoons?” The woman almost barks back, and Kurt sits up in his seat.

“Well, no. Like I said, she’s just restless” Blaine powers on and looks down at his daughter. “Tracy? Say you’re sorry to the -uh- to the nice lady” Blaine decides to go with that adjective and Kurt could have rolled his eyes. Tracy just stares up at the woman, her large, blue eyes looking a little timid, and she remains silent. After a moment, the woman just shakes her head and turns back around to settle into her seat. Blaine pressed a few kisses to the little girls’ cheeks and hands her more plastic spoons – Kurt really has no idea where he’s producing these from – and closes his eyes again and Tracy begins to babble happily. Kurt watches his daughter for a few moments before he too closes his eyes. Maybe he’ll be able to get in a quick 20-minute nap.

* * *

“-shouldn’t be having them if you can’t deal with them!”

Kurt is pulled from his sleep at the sound of a raised voice, and he looks up to see the same woman in front of them now standing and staring down at his husband, who has Tracy in his arms, sobbing into his neck as she clings to him.

“Excuse me?” Blaine’s face is almost red, and Kurt can see that his eyes are on the brink of welling up with tears.

“What’s going on here?” Kurt asks, straightening up in his seat before the woman’s icy glare turns to focus on him.

“Your partner here clearly has no idea what he’s doing. Your child has thrown _four_ spoons at me, and I don’t see her behaviour being reprimanded!”

The woman’s tone is far too loud, and it seems to grab the attention of one of the flight attendants, who begins to make her way down the aisle towards them.

“I asked her to apologise to you. She’s just a little unsure, that’s all” Blaine sighs softly, his hand rubbing soothing circles over Tracy’s back in an attempt to calm her down.

“Asked her? You don’t ask a child! You _tell_ a child. You people and your ridiculous methods. You’re going to be raising a little brat, I hope you know that”

Kurt isn’t sure how it had happened, but he is suddenly on his feet, glaring down at the woman. From his height he can now see that she has a little girl as well, who was maybe 6 or 7 years old, looking up with him with large, brown eyes. If it wasn’t for those eyes, Kurt would have no problems with ripping this woman a new one. But there is a child watching him, and his own child could very well hear him.

So, he takes in a deep breath – as page 24 of Blaine’s damn book instructed- and he gives a small smile.

“I’m sorry, Mamn, if you’ve had a bad day or week. I’m sorry that my child was throwing _plastic_ spoons over your seat. We’ll make sure that it doesn’t happen again. As I’m sure you can appreciate from being a parent yourself, it can sometime take a little practice before you find the right way to discipline your child when they do wrong. _We_ have opted for an approach of reasoning and explanation, as opposed to raised voices and anger.” Kurt continues to give her a false smile, moving to place a hand gently on his husband’s shoulder. “We ask that you give us the opportunity to raise our child in our own way. I certainly won’t be telling you how to raise your child, no matter how much I might want to”

Kurt stares the woman down and after a long moment she turns and sits. Kurt gives the flight attendant a small nod before he sits down and offers his arms out to Blaine, who passes him Tracy instantly. The little girl wraps her tiny arms around Kurt’s neck and sniffles, Kurt’s heart breaking just a little as she does.

“Daddy’s got you” Kurt tells her and looks over to Blaine, offering out his hand. Blaine takes it with a grateful smile, interlocking their fingers together, taking in a few deep breaths himself.

Kurt knows that he might make fun of Blaine and his dispensable trends that he loves to try. He knows that they don’t always see eye to eye on everything, but at the end of the day, they are a team. If Blaine wants to try gentle parenting with their daughter, then you can bet damn well that Kurt is going to back him all the way. And, if somehow the awful lady’s carry on luggage ends up getting moved to a few rows back when she takes a power nap before the plane lands, then that’s okay too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it folks, it can sometimes be hard to fly with kids!
> 
> Have a lovely day xx


	5. I Want to Thank You, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine are rehearsing for their Christmas Event, and Blaine comes to a small realisation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy!!
> 
> So sorry this is taking me ages!! Life is busy, but I am working on these lovely little one-shot chapters as best I can. Your support is greatly appreciated xx

**Chapter Five**

**‘Event’**

**_Saturday, 10 December 2022_ **

****

Even though he’s wrapped up in 3 layers of clothing and there are large stage lights shining down on him, Blaine is still freezing from his seat at the grand, black piano, his fingers actually feeling a little numb. How on earth is he supposed to play a 20-minute set in a trim suit and no gloves on in this weather?

“Okay gentlemen! We’ll have a quick break and then we’ll run through ‘You Make It Feel Like Christmas’” Their Director, Martin, calls across the stage and Kurt flashes him a warm smile before he practically prances over to his husband, leaning against the piano.

“Gosh, it feels good to perform again. Doesn’t it? Don’t you feel good?”

Kurt is grinning like a mad man from ear to ear, and Blaine just wants to go home and have a long, warm bath.

“Mmm. Fantastic” He huffs and watches as a soft mist escapes from his lips and fills the air in front of him.

“Okay, what’s up your ass today?” Kurt raises a brow at his husband, his gloved fingers drumming across the top of the piano.

“Sadly, not you” Blaine sighs his response and gasps and Kurt’s hand flies out to smack him across the arm. “Um, ow! What was that for?”

“You know what for, Mr Hummel-Anderson” Kurt scolds and shakes his head before he’s shoving his husband to move him further down the piano bench so he can sit next to him. “But seriously, are you okay? You’ve had this sad little pout on your face for the last hour and I can’t tell if it’s a part of your performing technique or if your face has stuck that way in the cold”

This exhibits a snort from Blaine, and he moves to wrap an arm around his husband, pulling him close. It’s mainly so he can leach the warmth off his husband, but also because Kurt smells fantastic and that’s one good thing Blaine can have from spending most of their day outside in the freezing cold air of New York City.

“I’m fine. I’m just cold and I’m really missing Tracy.” Blaine sighs softly and plays an idle tune on the piano. “Do you think she’s having fun? Without us?” He looks up at Kurt with large eyes, and the man just raises a delicate eyebrow in his direction.

“Probably? You know she always has fun with Rachel. And she’s going to love seeing us on the TV when we show her our set. I’m sure she misses us too, Blaine” Kurt chuckles and leans forward, capturing Blaine’s small pout in a kiss. Blaine smiles into it and pulls back with pink cheeks.

“Mmm, thank you.” He hums and settles a little more into the piano seat. “Do you miss her? You seem rather chipper today”

“Of course I miss our daughter, Blaine. I miss her even when she’s in the same room as me. I’m just excited to be performing again. The lights, the audience, the music,” Kurt closes his eyes and smiles softly. “I’m misses _that_ , you know?” He turns and blinks one eye open to look at his husband, who shrugs his shoulders.

“I guess”

“You guess?”

Kurt turns so he’s straddling the piano bench now, tugging his scarf a little tighter around his neck as he stares at his husband. Blaine starts to feel a little hot under the collar at the stare down, something he wishes he’s felt before when he was freezing his toes off.

“Yeah. I mean, I’m enjoying it. I guess I just thought I’d enjoy it all _more_. We took time off to spend with Tracy and this is our first big event getting back into the swing of things,” Blaine shrugs his shoulders, his hand running over some of the ivory keys. “It doesn’t feel as wonderful as I thought it would”

Blaine chances a glance up to his husband, and he sees him smiling.

“That’s okay”

“It is?”

“Of course it is,” Kurt chuckles and shuffles closer, moving to let his hand rest on his husband’s thigh. “Blaine, our dreams and aspirations change, and that’s fine. So what, you don’t enjoy performing as much as you used to? That’s fine. This might just be a temporary feeling as we get back into it. And if it isn’t, then we can talk more about that and where you might want to go from here” Kurt hums softly and Blaine looks at him for a long moment.

“You mean it?” he asks in a gentle tone and almost grins when he sees his husband nod. Instead, he turns to face him fully and takes hold of his scarf, tugging him forward so their lips crash together. Kurt lets out a surprised noise before his hands come up to Blaine’s face as he kisses him back. Blaine can taste the bitterness of Kurt’s lunch time coffee on his tongue, and the sweet, minty hit of the candy cane he’d had before their last run though, and he loves it. His fingers close tighter around the scarf as Kurt deepens the kiss, nose brushing alongside Blaine’s. It takes one of the stage dressers dropping a drum for them to break apart, cheeks flushed and eyes shining bright.

“I love you, so much” Blaine breathes out into the air and Kurt’s warm hands cup his cheeks, thumbs brushing gently over his cheekbone as he returns his smile.

“I love you too. Always”

Later that night, as Blaine plays the piano, singing out the closing Christmas song with his husband, he can’t help but catch his eye and grin widely at him, completely warm in his trim suit and lack of gloves. His husband loves him, his husband supports him, and he’s fairly certain he always will. That’s enough to warm any many right to his core, and Blaine is so very, very grateful to have that feeling as his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little fluffy chapter. On to number 6!!


	6. In My Heart is a Christmas Tree Farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt & Blaine take Tracy to a Christmas Tree Farm to pick out the perfect tree for their Christmas festivities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!!! Another one :)
> 
> I will get these updated ASAP.
> 
> Hope everyone is having a lovely holiday season xx

**Chapter 6**

**“Farm”**

**_Friday, 15 December 2023_ **

****

“Are we there yet?”

Kurt was fairly certain he would pay someone all the money he had if it meant he never had to hear that phrase be uttered from his daughter’s lips again. They’d been on the road for about 30 minutes and even though that really wasn’t a long time in the grand scheme of things, clearly it was in the mind of a 3-and-a-half-year-old.

“No, sweetheart. But it won’t be long now” Blaine smiles happily from where he sits in the passenger seat, his glasses perched on his nose as he flicks through his book, making Kurt just a little envious that he can somehow tune out the never ending loop of ‘wheels on the bus’, and the chatter from their daughter, who has taken it upon herself to describe every tree they drive past, even if it’s exactly the same as the last fifty they’ve seen.

“Won’t it?” Kurt breathes and Blaine looks up at him with a raised brow.

“No. Santana said it was just off the highway, like, ten minutes. We can’t miss it” Blaine hums and moves a hand over to his husband’s thigh, squeezing it gently.

“Remind me again as to why we are taking advice from Santana? Of all people?” Kurt asks, but settles back against the seat, enjoying the touch of his husband’s hand. He hears Blaine’s chuckle and close his book, sliding it into the pocket on the passenger side door.

“Because the tree they bought last year was amazing, and Tracy really wants to experience the Christmas magic of picking a tree for the living room” Blaine answers and looks over his shoulder to watch his daughter as she plays with the stuffed animals they’d brought along for the car trip.

“Our 3-and-a-half-year-old wants to experience that, does she?” Kurt raised a brow and his husband just grins.

“Absolutely”

Kurt refrains from rolling his eyes, but his grip does tighten on the steering wheel a rather considerable amount when his daughter pipes up from the back seat.

“Are we there yet?”

“Almost, little bean. Not long now” Blaine turns in his seat to smile at the little girl, who’s grinning back at him with her little milky white teeth on display.

“Are we gonna see Santa?” She asks and Blaine shakes his head softly.

“Not today, munchkin. But we’ll be bringing our Christmas tree home and we’ll be able to decorate it with all the colourful baubles!” Blaine exclaims and watches as his daughter’s blue eyes go wide with excitement.

“Yay!” She claps her little hands together and goes back to playing, Blaine spinning back around in his seat.

“Don’t you worry, sweetheart. It will be worth it when we get there.

Kurt hopes his husband is right, and he hopes it even more so when they arrive at their destination to find the car park is completely full, and they have to reverse back and park along the large stretch of snow-covered side road and trudge their way back up the entrance of the Christmas Tree Farm Blaine was so adamant they visit.

Blaine has managed to slip Tracy’s little pink gloves onto her hand, and she clasps his tightly, walking between her two Dads as they head towards the entrance.

“Will there be hot chocolate, Daddy?” Tracy asks and looks up at Kurt with a big grin, followed by Blaine’s own knowing smirk. They had tried so very hard to keep their daughter away from sugar for as long as possible, and ever since her Uncle Sam had made her his famous ‘Ultimate Hot Chocolate Delight’ the previous year for Christmas, it was all she could talk about, and it was all Kurt could do not to strangle the man every time he saw him.

“I’m sure if you’re extra good, Papa will get you a hot chocolate once we’ve found a tree”

Kurt can at least actively protest his daughter having sugary drinks by simply refusing to buy them for her.

They walk to the entrance and it doesn’t take them too long to get inside, many families already making their way up and down the various lanes of Christmas Trees in search for the one they would take home.

“Can we have a pink one?” Tracy asks as she totters along in-between her Daddies, looking up and around at the various trees as they go. Blaine has his eyes peeled for the perfect tree, one already conjured up in his mind. Kurt, on the other hand, is in search of a much-needed coffee stand.

“I don’t think they grow pink trees, darling” Blaine hums softly, and he hears his daughter let out a long sigh.

“I was afraid you’d say that” she mumbles, and Blaine has to stifle back a grin. If there is anything he’s learnt from being the father to a child who is biologically Kurt Hummel’s and Rachel Berry’s, it’s that she is one of the most dramatic creatures he will ever come across. Both Kurt and Rachel actively protest that this is their traits that they have passed on to the little girl, but Blaine can see that they’re both just a little proud. Tracy is adorable and bright, and she has a spark of energy that allows her to keep up with her Daddies demanding lives, and Blaine is just sure more than anything that she will have no problem laying down the law when she is older.

“We don’t need a pink Christmas Tree. We can decorate it pink, if you really want to” Kurt tells the little girl and smirks as he watches his husband’s face change from a smile to one of shock. “If your Papa will let us, that is” he hums and Tracy immediately tugs at Blaine’s hand, looking up at him with those large, blue eyes that often make him melt into a puddle.

“Please, Papa! Please can we decorate the tree pink? I _love_ pink! Pleeaassee?” Tracy practically wails and Blaine crouches down beside her, looking at her with furrowed brows.

“Tracy, there’s no need for whining” Blaine tells the little girl as he reaches up to fix her pastel pink pea coat, the little girl blinking at him.

“Sorry, Papa. I just _really_ want a pink tree”

“I know, but sometimes just because we want something, it doesn’t mean that we can have it. We can get a nice, green tree, and we can decorate it with the decorations we have at home. And if you like, we can go shopping for some little pink ones to put on it too” He gives his daughter a small smile and Kurt watches as she nods, giving in to her Papa’s alternative.

“Okay, Papa. We can do that” she reaches forward to lock her little arms around Blaine’s neck and he lifts her up, keeping her on his hip as they continue their way through the various lanes of fresh smelling pine. Kurt watches as they walk and the smile that’s already on his lips tugs even wider. Sure, he didn’t exactly enjoy freezing his butt off in the cold in search of a magical tree for their living room, when they could have bought one to last them years from their nearest Target but watching his husband and his daughter as they parade around, inspecting each tree to see if it fits their ideal image of the perfect Christmas Tree, it makes something inside him flicker with warmth.

“What about this one?” He asks them after about 15 minutes of walking aimlessly behind them. The sun has long set, and above them are the flickering fairy lights that are strung up all along the farm. Families hurry past them, some holding cups of warm cider, others lugging the trees along with them. Kurt’s little family turns to look at him, matching expressions of an unimpressed nature written all over their faces.

“Daddy, no. It’s too skinny” Tracy sighs and Blaine nods in agreement, his glasses slipping down his nose a little. Kurt has to bite back a sigh, because his husband looks incredibly dreamy in those glasses, and Kurt can list off about 50 things he would rather be doing right now with him than this. It’s not that he doesn’t love Christmas, he does. He just loves the warmer activities more.

“Oh, sorry” Kurt hums and gestures for them to proceed. Blaine sets Tracy down onto the snow-covered ground and they begin their assessments again.

“Too short”

“Too wiggly”

“That one is _far_ too prickly, Papa”

“Too green”

“Too wide”

Kurt follows along for a while before his stomach grumbles one too many times.

“Sweetheart?” he calls, and his husband turns to look at him over his shoulder.

“Yes?”

“I’m going to get us some drinks. Okay?”

At Blaine’s smile, Kurt turns on his hell and trudges towards the stalls selling various cups of cider and hot chocolate, deciding that just this once he will cave and buy his daughter the sugary treat she’s been asking for. Maybe that way she’ll pick a tree faster. He waits in line, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet as the slowly shuffles forward, groups of people clearly having the same idea as him. He orders a cider for himself and two hot chocolates (Blaine can drive home) and hangs to the side with two young women as he waits for his order. The pair are bundled up heat to toe in what Kurt can already tell are Prada knock-offs, and they’re giggling to each other.

“-did you see his glasses? I _love_ a man in glasses” One of them, tall and blonde, sighs happily and Kurt’s ears perk up a little. He too is a fiend for glasses and wouldn’t mind getting a look at the man they’re talking about.

“I know! But I was looking at his body”

“How? He’s in a coat!”

“It’s called imagination, Liz” the smaller, red haired woman huffs and Kurt masks his snigger with a cough. He enjoys a bit of gossip every now and then, and he doesn’t really have much else to do whilst he waits.

“Mm, but clearly he’s a Dad”

“Why? Because of the kid? Doesn’t mean that she’s his. He could be the young, single uncle” the woman named Liz sighs dreamily and the taller blonde giggles.

“Good with kids? I’ll take him. And he can take me. Anywhere, anytime” she sighs dreamily, and Kurt covers his mouth with his gloved hand as the women giggle together again.

“He does look like he’d be a gentle lover” Liz hums and Kurt blinks at that. He hasn’t heard that statement before, and he looks around to try and spot the man they’re talking about. Instead, all he sees is his husband, lifting his daughter up into his arms so she can peer more closely at one of the man trees they’re discussing. The two women sigh dreamily again as Blaine sets her down and fixes her coat, and Kurt can’t help but grin.

“I don’t know, ladies” Kurt pipes up, causing the two women to jump a little before they look over at him, eyebrows raised. “He certainly _looks_ caring and sweet, but I think he’d be an absolute _machine_ in the bedroom” he hums casually, and the two women blush but smile a little towards him.

“Why’s that?” The taller one asks, and Kurt’s name is called for his drinks.

“Just a hunch” Kurt smiles politely and turns to collect his drinks. He nods at the two ladies as he departs, making his way over towards his husband.

“I come bearing drinks” he calls out and grins as Blaine and Tracy turn to look at him.

“Hot chocolate!” Tracy calls and comes hurrying over, reaching up happily to take her small cup from her father. “Thanks, Daddy!”

“You’re most welcome, pumpkin. And one for my darling husband” Kurt hums and hands Blaine his own cup, the smaller man smiling up at him.

“Thanks, Kurt. I was staring to freeze my butt off a little over here” he chuckles and holds the warm cup between his hands.

“Really? Well, the quicker we pick a tree and lug it back to the car, the quicker you and I can get to warming you and your perfect butt up. Hmm?” Kurt smirks just a little and leans forward to press a soft kiss to Blaine’s stunned lips. The man kisses him back anyway, his head nodding in agreement.

“Absolutely”

Kurt looks over his shoulder to the stunned look at the two woman and he gives them the smallest of waves before he follows his little family along the lane, pleased that his husband is now hurrying the process along.

“You know, you’ve been the topic of conversation tonight. You and your glasses are particularly dreamy” He smiles as he walks, and Blaine looks up at him with a grin.

“You prefer them to my contacts?” he asks and Kurt nods, sipping his cider as he does.

“Mhm.”

“Well, maybe I’ll keep them on more. If you’d like”

“I would like. I’d also like for us to pick a tree soon. I think my fingers are going to fall off”

“Well Kurt, if you’re _extra_ good, maybe I’ll help you get toasty later too” Blaine looks up at him with a twinkle in his honey-coloured eyes.

“Deal”

Kurt grins at his husband and they walk together, following their daughter. Sure, he doesn’t enjoy the cold very much, and he doesn’t see the point of a real Christmas Tree clogging up their living room when a fake one would do quite nicely, but later in the evening, when his daughter is tucked up tightly in her bed and he’s laid out on his soft, warm bed, his husband pressed up behind him, naked and warm and flushed against him, he finds that he doesn’t quite mind a night out in the cold if it leads to this. Not one little bit.


	7. Santa Claus is coming to Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 - Grey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy, I'm back!
> 
> I am definitely going to finish this advent challenge! Here is Day 7 :)

**Chapter Seven**

**‘Grey’**

**_Friday, 6 December 2024_ **

****

“I’m just saying, it’s really going to be my biggest role yet. One that will put me on the map”

Cooper Anderson leans back on one of the dining room chairs, flexing his arms behind his head as Kurt sets about the kitchen making them both a coffee. His brother-in-law had shown up on his doorstep about an hour ago, declaring he was going to be staying with them for the weekend. Naturally, Kurt had accepted right away and then proceeded to send Blaine an emergency text to stock up on food on the way home from work.

“Cooper, you’re already on the map. I highly doubt a Christmas film is going to skyrocket your career any further” Kurt sighs softly and is met with an affronted look from the older man.

“Excuse me, I’ll have you know that you’re incorrect, my darling brother-in-law. This will boost it so much, because it’s the role of a lifetime”

“You’re playing Santa Claus”

“Exactly”

Cooper grins happily at Kurt, reaching up to the adjust his bright red beanie that he still has on his head.

“But you’re playing Santa Claus in the remake of ‘The Santa Clause’. Aren’t you afraid that being compared to Tim Allen will - I don’t know, hurt you a little?” Kurt raises an eyebrow in his direction and Cooper rolls his eyes at the very idea.

“Kurt, please,” he sighs and sits up, folding his arms across his broad chest. “If anything, it will only make me even more incredible. Tim Allen? Who’s he? Cooper Anderson is where it’s at now” Cooper grins and Kurt resists the urge to roll his eyes. He’s used to Cooper’s antics by now, and he can’t really complain about this. Big news for Cooper means he visits so he can share it with his family, and that means that Tracy gets to see her uncle, whom she absolutely adores. And it also means that Kurt and Blaine get a potential babysitter for an evening, an evening of which they might be able to have a little alone time. It’s this thought that gets Kurt through the exhausting conversation with Cooper until he hears the turning of the front door handle, the pitter patter of little shoes as Tracy comes racing into the apartment.

“Uncle Cooper!”

The little girl practically launches herself into the arms of her uncle, who catches her and spins her around in the air, so her little shoes come flying off, hitting Kurt’s wall. He winces but can’t stay mad when he hears her little giggles filling their apartment.

“Cooper! Hi” Blaine smiles as he comes into the apartment just after his daughter, arms loaded with groceries. Kurt hurries over to help him, pressing a quick kiss to his stubbled cheek.

“Thank god you’re home” he breathes, and his husband simply chuckles, moving to set the groceries down so he can greet his brother properly.

“To what do we owe the pleasure?” Blaine asks as Cooper gives him a one-armed hug, and Kurt starts to unpack the bread that Blaine purchased. Kurt notes that it’s still warm and makes a mental reminder to kiss his husband for getting the freshest loaf the bakery had to offer, just the way Kurt likes it.

“Well, I wanted to spend some time with my little brother and his gorgeous family before my fame really takes off” Cooper hums casually and sets Tracy down before he goes back to sit at the table, the little girl clambering up onto his lap right away.

“Are you staying with us, Uncle Cooper?” Tracy stares up at the man with a hopeful smile and Cooper grins right back.

“I sure am, cupcake”

“Forever?” she breathes out and Blaine snorts.

“Oh, most definitely not. But at least for the weekend. It will be nice to have you” he smiles at his brother warmly, and Cooper returns it.

“Thanks, little brother. And hey, maybe I can take cupcake out for some dessert later, hmm? Give you two some time alone” Cooper waggles his eyebrows and Kurt rolls his eyes as Blaine proceeds to blush a lovely shade of pink.

“That won’t be necessary, Cooper” Kurt sighs, acting as if the idea hadn’t already crossed his mind at least three times since Cooper had arrived at the apartment. Of course Kurt and Blaine got alone time, they made damn sure of it. They would often forgo catching up on their TV series or books whenever Tracy had an early night, opting instead for a night of pillow muffled moans and constantly locked doors. It would be nice to just let loose for a change.

“Well, the offer is there” Cooper grins over at Kurt as Tracy reaches up happily to tug on his beanie.

“Uncle Coop! No hats inside!” the little girl cries and Cooper chuckles in return.

“Oh, I’m sorry cupcake. I forgot how much of a stickler for the rules your Daddies are” he teases and reaches up to tug off the beanie, and Kurt immediately drops the bag of apples that he’s holding, and the fact that they’re most definitely going to bruise doesn’t even bother him, because Cooper is sitting in his dining room with shining, silver hair. It’s still thick and wavy, but Cooper now exudes the look of a silver fox, and it’s making Kurt’s jaw slack.

“Uncle Cooper! Your hair!” Tracy cries and Blaine just stares at his brother in utter shock.

“Uh, Cooper? Why is your hair grey?” he asks, tentatively reaching up to touch his hair.

“For my Santa role. You can’t be Santa Claus without the hair” Cooper grins at Blaine, and Tracy proceeds to absolutely lose it.

“YOU’RE SANTA?!?” she bellows so loudly that Blaine’s hand snaps back right away and Cooper almost jumps out of his seat, bouncing Tracy a little as he does. Kurt’s mouth closes at that, the strange feeling of attraction immediately floating away.

“No…” he begins but stops at Cooper’s raised hand.

“Yes, sweetheart. I am Santa” Cooper beams and Tracy proceeds to let out the loudest squeal as she throws her little arms around her uncle’s neck, and Kurt finds himself wishing he could wrap his hands around Cooper’s neck and choke him to death.

“Cooper… are we sure this is a good thing to be saying?” Blaine winces, glancing over to Kurt, who is glaring at his brother-in-law with what can only eb described as daggers. Cooper bats his brother away and gets to his feet, keeping Tracy in his arms.

“Come on sweetie, why don’t I take you for some hot chocolate, and let your Daddies talk” he smiles and shoves his beanie back on before he heads to the door and grabs Tracy’s coat, winking at Kurt before he slips out of the apartment with his niece.

Kurt stares after the door blankly for a moment before he turns to look at his husband, who is looking like a deer caught in headlights.

“I-I…”

“He is your brother. That means that _this_ ,” Kurt gestures around them “Is your problem to deal with” he huffs and moves to set the loaf of bread down into their bread bin before he stalks over to Blaine and takes his hand.

“Uh, where are we going?” Blaine blinks, but he doesn’t protest as Kurt pulls him to his feet.

“To the bedroom. I need to forget about the fact that Cooper just told out daughter he is Santa Claus, and we’re going to have to deal with the repercussions of that for the rest of our lives, and the fact that he has grey hair. Grey hair, Blaine.”

“His hair?”

“Yes. It’s wonderful, and I need you to age already”

“ _Kurt!_ ” Blaine cried and his husband turns to look at him.

“Blaine, please. We have limited time. Are you really going to argue with me on this?” Kurt’s eyebrow goes up and Blaine looks at him for a moment before he begins to walk again, pulling Kurt to the bedroom with haste.

“Absolutely not”


End file.
